SEIJUU SENTAI GINGAMAN SAYA AND HYUUGA'S WEDDING
by rogerph2015
Summary: Here is part one of the wedding of Saya GingaPink and Hyuuga The Black Knight. Get ready for the Galactic love, everybody.


Seijuu Sentai Gingaman: Saya and Hyuuga's Wedding

Ginga (Galactic) Forest 2004

Konichiwa, minna! Ore no (Hello, everyone! I am) Yoshitaka, a citizen of the Galactic Forest and I was one of the witnesses of two of the six finest heroes of ours in which they married each other. They are Saya GingaPink (age 23) and Hyuuga the Black Knight (age 33). Despite their age differences, they nonetheless have known each other since 1981, the year when Saya was born and Hyuuga was 10 at that time. Hyuuga was born in 1971 while his younger brother Ryouma GingaRed was born in 1976. I'm so glad that this wedding event would be the greatest in the history of the Galactic Forest. It all starts with the meeting at Saya's house as Hyuuga came in with bouquet of Sakura or Cherry Blossoms and a secret surprise for her. What's that secret surprise? Here is their conversation:

Hyuuga: Saya, it's me, Hyuuga! Open up!

Saya (Opened the door): Hyuuga! Hey, it's good to see you again!

Hyuuga: Saya, I got some surprises for you.

Saya: Honto ka? Karera wa nandesuka? (Really? What are they?)

Hyuuga: Kore. Bikkuri! (Here. Surprise!)

Saya: Mu! (Wow!) Sakura (Cherry Blossoms) for me? Domo arigato, Hyuuga! (Thank you, Hyuuga!) So, where did you get these?

Hyuuga: From a flower shop in Ginza. It costs Y900. I think you like them very well.

Saya: Oh, they smelled so good! Very nice! I like them! And what's the other gift you have, Hyuuga?

Hyuuga: Well, koko ni arimasu. (here it is.) (Hyuuga had gotten out a small box out of his bag.) This one.

Saya: What does that contain?

Hyuuga: Just close your eyes first.

Saya: Hai. (Okay.)

Hyuuga: Are you ready for this? (Opened the box) Now, open your eyes and take a look.

Saya (Opened her eyes): Mu! (Wow!) A wedding ring! For me?

Hyuuga: Hai. (Yes.) This is actually for you by the way. Oh, I almost forgot. I want to ask you a question.

Saya: Sorehanandesuka? (What is it?)

Hyuuga: Saya, will you marry me?

Saya was thinking about Hyuuga's question for 2 minutes. After that, she finally answered,

Saya: Hai! (Yes!) I will marry you!

Hyuuga: Yoroshii! (Alright!) But for now, let's tell our parents on how did they agree to our terms, okay?

Saya: Hai! (Okay!)

Just then, Saya's parents arrived in the house. They knew Hyuuga very well from the start. When Saya asked her parents if they accepted Hyuuga to be her future husband, here is their conversation:

Saya: Mama! Papa! I have good news for you! Hyuuga said that he'll marry me. What do you think?

Saya's Mother: How old is he anyway?

Saya: He's 33 and I'm 23. A ten year difference, huh?

Saya's Father: I'm afraid that he's too old for you to marry. Why not try some other boys that have the same age as you?

Saya: Mama, Papa, onegai (please) let Hyuuga be my husband! Onegaishimasu! (Please!)

Saya's parents had thought about their daughter's decision. After 5 minutes, they have made their decision final.

Saya's Mother: Well, in that case, we will accept your decision. Hyuuga will be your husband.

Saya: AA! Domo Arigato, Mama to Papa! (YEAH! Thank you, Mama and Papa!)

Looks like Saya's parents were also happy as well. After all, it wasn't so bad for them. A moment later, she went into Ryouma and Hyuuga's house and there, she talked to their parents and here is their conversation:

Saya: Open up! It's me, Saya!

Ryouma: Come in. It's open.

Saya (Opened the door): Konichiwa, Ryouma. (Hello, Ryouma.) Oh, so your parents are here, huh?

Ryouma: Sou. (Yes.)

Saya: Let me ask you first of all. Can I marry Hyuuga even if he is older than me and you?

Ryouma: Ore no niisan? (My big brother?) I must ask my parents first, okay? (To Ryouma's parents) Saya said that he's going to marry my niisan (big brother) even if he's older than me and her. What do you think about that?

Ryouma's parents had thought about Saya's decision as well. After 5 minutes, they said to their younger son,

Ryouma and Hyuuga's Mother: Well, our decision is final. You can have your niisan (big brother) marry to Saya even if she is younger than him. We will accept her decision.

Ryouma (To Saya): Saya, my parents have made their decision. You can have my niisan (big brother) anytime you want and you like.

Saya: Sou sa! (Oh yes!) Domo arigato, Ryouma! (Thank you, Ryouma!)

Ryouma gave Saya some food and gifts to Hyuuga. After a few minutes, she left Ryouma's house and then returned to her own house where she found Hyuuga talking with Saya's parents.

Saya: Hyuuga! I'm back!

Hyuuga: Looks who's here. It's the flower lady. Hey, my love.

Saya: Hyuuga, I got something for you.

Hyuuga: Well, what is it anyway?

Saya: Just close your eyes and you'll see what I'm talking about.

Hyuuga (Closed his eyes): Okay, I'm ready!

Saya (Got something out of the box): Are you ready? Iku yo! (Here we go!)

Hyuuga (Opened his eyes): Mu! (Wow!) These clothes are for me?

Saya: Hai. (Yes.) These clothes will perfectly fit for you. Kore. (Here.) Take them.

Hyuuga has tried to fit these clothes inside Saya's bedroom. After 5 minutes, he came out with his new clothes on to the surprise of Saya and her parents.

Hyuuga: Are these okay for me?

Saya: Hai. (Yes.) They are perfectly fit for you.

Hyuuga: Domo arigato, Saya (Thank you, Saya) for giving me these clothes.

He then kissed his girlfriend and future wife on the lips.

Saya: Ooh! That makes me feel so happy! I have nothing to say but tondemonai, Hyuuga. (you're welcome, Hyuuga.)

Over the next few days, Saya and Hyuuga went outside the Galactic Forest and there in Tokyo, they have so much fun. On the first day, they were skating in the park, ice skating in the ice rink (despite the fact that Hyuuga isn't good at ice skating), sitting on a bench and eating together in a popular restaurant which is a ramen (noodles) restaurant. They did return to their own homes in the Galactic Forest later that night. On the second day, they did shopping, buying clothes, getting the food at the supermarket, eating together at a Western restaurant (sources told me that they were at McDonald's) and were watching baseball at the stadium. On the third day, they even invited their friends (including the four Gingamen) and their parents on a "field trip" via the bus that they rented. Their destination: Segaia Ocean Dome Water Park in Miyazaki. Even I was among those who were invited in this magical mystery tour. When they arrived, they're off to the water in their beach clothing. They also ate their food in the restaurants. And guess what else: Saya and Hyuuga were hugging and kissing on their lips as a sign of Galactic love. The group had finished their chores at around 5:00 p.m. (1700H). On the fourth day, the couple went to the city of Sapporo in the island of Hokkaido by plane. (Travelling by train would be a headache to Saya and Hyuuga because it would take some time to reach the city of Sapporo.) They went to Odori Park in the morning for jogging and exercise. They even went to Mount Moiwa via the cable car. Upon arriving there, they saw the panoramic view of Sapporo and drank coffee. Later in the afternoon, they went to Akan National Park for a little bit of relaxation. Instead of going back to the Galactic Forest later that night, they stayed in Keio Plaza Hotel for their stay. On the fifth day, they went to numerous shrines all across Sapporo. For a sightseeing view of the city, they proceeded to Sapporo JR Tower Observatory for a perfect view of the metropolis. At night, they went to Susukino for souvenirs. On the sixth day, they went back to the Galactic Forest again by plane. Upon arriving, they were talking about the past activities in the clubhouse.

Hyuuga: So, Saya, that was fun! At least we were having some experience in going to other places. Most of them I've never been there before.

Saya: Aa! (Yeah!) We were having fun in the indoor beach, doing some exercises, even a panoramic view of the city from a mountain or a tower! Those places were so amazing! Whew!

Hyuuga: Well, at least we will do it in other places some other time. Saya, I really like you and I really love you so much.

Saya: Honto ka? Doushite? (Really? Why?)

Hyuuga: Because you are that shining jewel inside my heart.

Saya: Me? A shining jewel? Oh, Hyuuga! (Giggled) You made me blush! Aishiteru, Hyuuga! (I love you, Hyuuga!)

Hyuuga: Aishiteru mo, Saya! (I love you too, Saya!)

They both kissed each other's lips and then hugged each other. For the next 16 months, they have prepared for their wedding. They have listed their guests on the invitations, picked up the location of the wedding, hired either a photographer or a video cameraman, purchased the wedding dresses, ordered food including cake, hired a wedding set designer, made their separate bridal showers in their respective houses, hired a florist, purchased the wedding rings, hired the musicians and the list goes on. The total cost: Y500,000.50. A day before the wedding came, every angle and every detail were already in place. The night before the wedding, Saya and Hyuuga were inside the former's house for a final briefing.

Hyuuga: So, Saya, are you ready for the wedding tomorrow?

Saya: Hai. (Yes.) I'm so sure that the wedding is already set in place. By the way, did we missed something else?

Hyuuga (Looking at the list on his notebook): Well, I guess that the list is already complete. Nothing's missing here. All are set for the wedding tomorrow.

Saya: Yoroshii! (Alright!) Now that everything is complete, I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow. Oyasuminasai, Hyuuga. (Good night, Hyuuga.)

Hyuuga: Oyasuminasai, Saya. (Good night, Saya.) See you tomorrow!

Saya: Hai. (Okay.)

The next day, at the Ginga (Galactic) Convention Center, the wedding is set for Saya and Hyuuga. More details will be coming your way. Let's shift to part 2, okay? I'll see you later, minna! (everybody!)


End file.
